


Counting the Colors You Gave to My Blood

by ronans



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronans/pseuds/ronans
Summary: ‘Do you wanna go inside? I can make you some cocoa,’ Ronan adds with a soft kiss to Adam’s hair.‘This is weird… you’re being… nice?’ Adam laughs. Ronan joins in and shoves him playfully.‘Shut the fuck up, Parrish.’





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Blood - Osca  
> Okay so I can't remember what time of year it was at the end of the last book? But this is set in winter a couple of months after the end of the last book. (Continuity! What is it ha)
> 
>  
> 
> [I was listening to this playlist while writing if anyone's interested!](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLKR78Bz3t-pFSK68RE0k8NL7moankw_xg)

As the Camaro rattles away into the distance carrying Blue and Gansey, Ronan and Adam prepare for the stillness. It’s so quiet as they make their way back through the house and out into the fields. The dream animals sleep silently as they pass, frozen leaves crunching under their feet. Ronan leads him to a dead tree by a small stream, weak starlight penetrating through the spider webs and branches above.

The ground crackles under Ronan as he sits and places a six pack down beside him. Adam follows suit, crossing his legs and burying his hands into his sleeves.

He gazes at Ronan’s calm profile. There’s a violence even in his quiet. Not just the physical, a continuous thrum under his skin, but the fierce loyalty, the power of his mind and soul, the ferocity of it a different kind of violence. A cacophony escaping out of every pore. It makes Adam feel alive and at the same time scares him half to death. Because he’s in love with this and it’s in his veins, a constant undercurrent screaming to be let out. And he’s never learned how to, but with Ronan he wants to.

Unknowingly, Ronan’s been teaching him. It’s been a strange few months, adapting to their new lives, but Adam believes they’ll be able to work through it. Eventually, at least. For now, he’s content bathing in the strangeness of it with Ronan by his side. It’s odd for Adam to accept this, the contentedness, because he’s never really felt it before. Again, Ronan’s been teaching him.

He’s got a weird comfortableness about him even with the war endlessly going on inside him and it seems to have seeped into Adam’s being without him noticing.

‘You want a beer?’ Ronan asks, fracturing the silence. He sniffs and looks directly at Adam.

‘No, I’m okay.’

And Ronan immediately understands. He cracks one open for himself and takes a long swig. Adam watches his throat bob as he swallows. A tiny droplet of the liquid trickles down his chin and Adam has the urge to lick it off before Ronan wipes it away.

He’s staring at him and it’s exactly like all the times he’s done it before but this time he doesn’t look away when Adam notices. A smile pulls at the corner of his mouth as he leans back against the bark of the tree; his smiles have always been rare but even more so recently. Without realising, Adam shuffles closer to Ronan’s warmth.

There’s a world of dead stars above them. It’s cold out, so cold Adam’s teeth are chattering and his fingers have gone numb. It seems Ronan doesn’t even think about it when he grabs Adam’s fingers and soothes the chill out of them.

‘Should have worn a thicker sweater,’ Adam murmurs through his teeth.

‘You’re a fucking idiot, Parrish,’ Ronan replies just as quietly. He wraps his arm around Adam’s shoulders and draws him closer, sharing his body heat. The shiver that courses through Adam isn’t just to do with the cold this time. He sighs and leans into the embrace, feeling the weight of Ronan’s head as it leans against his. The touch feels like a punch to his gut that releases a whole new brand of tremors.

After a while, he can almost see the beer beginning to course through Ronan’s veins, the smile on his face growing sloppier before disappearing completely.

‘Do you ever think what it’d be like if…’

Adam looks up questioningly, waiting for the end of the sentence.

‘If what?’ he prompts.

‘If Gansey’d died,’ Ronan whispers, harsh and cold.

The topic surprises him. He bites his lip in contemplation and then nestles further into Ronan. ‘I don’t want to think about that.’

‘No… No…’ Ronan agrees, closing his eyes and exhaling sharply through his nose.

Adam snakes an arm around Ronan’s waist, pressing his cheek into the rough wool of his jumper. He can hear and feel the steady throb of a heartbeat through the fabric. But when he closes his eyes he sees Ronan torn to shreds, bloody and lifeless in front of him on a church pew, an unholy light filtering through the stained-glass windows around them.

‘Don’t do that to me again,’ Adam mumbles.

‘Hm?’

He hadn’t quite realised he’d said it out loud. ‘Nothing.’

If there were to be a next time, that would be the real-life Ronan. No more dream things, no more dream deaths. He rolls his shoulders as if to shrug the morbid thought off.

‘It’s fucking freezing.’ Adam’s teeth chatter again to accentuate the point.

‘Do you wanna go inside? I can make you some cocoa,’ Ronan adds with a soft kiss to Adam’s hair.

‘This is weird… you’re being… nice?’ Adam laughs. Ronan joins in and shoves him playfully.

‘Shut the fuck up, Parrish.’

Ronan heaves them up from the ground, never letting go of Adam’s hand. Adam loves Ronan’s hands.

Once they’re back inside the Barns, Ronan starts making the cocoa as promised. Adam watches his back muscles move under his clothing as he grabs their mugs and lets the warmth of the house seep into his bones.

‘Here you go,’ Ronan says softly, turning around and handing him the drink. Adam looks into Ronan’s eyes as they both gulp and it’s like staring at ice while inhaling fire.

‘I’m glad I’m here,’ Adam says, licking his lips.

‘Yeah. It’s nice. Need to get Blue and Gansey over again for another movie though, that last one was shit.’

Ronan smirks as Adam looks outraged. ‘You’re only saying that because I chose it.’

‘Next time I’m doing the choosing.’ He leans against the kitchen counter and places his now finished cocoa down.

‘If there’s even one car chase in it, I swear I’m walking out.’

Slowly, Ronan moves towards Adam and brackets his body with his arms. ‘You’d never walk out.’

‘No,’ Adam breathes, eyes trailing Ronan’s lips. They’re barely inches apart now and it takes an unbelievable amount of restraint for Adam not to close the space. Instead, he cups Ronan’s jaw with his hand and smiles.

‘You’d never walk out,’ Ronan repeats. He’s masking something with his tone, but Adam’s too preoccupied to think about it too much. He thinks it might be pain, disbelief, maybe worry.

‘No.’

He makes a decision and just goes for it, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Ronan’s.

Every touch makes his blood bubble under his skin. Emotions flicker through his being with every kiss and pull of clothing. Ronan tastes of alcohol and chocolate and, no, Adam would never want to leave this. Not now he has it.

**Author's Note:**

> idk this seemed kind of pointless but !!


End file.
